


v. love doesn’t discriminate (between the sinners and the saints).

by cacographyx



Series: five and klaus | post-apocalypse. [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacographyx/pseuds/cacographyx
Summary: “It doesn’t matter,” he spits out, bitterness drowning his tone. “I don’t love him either.” But Five and Klaus both know that he’s lying, and that’s what hurts Five.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: five and klaus | post-apocalypse. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086416
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	v. love doesn’t discriminate (between the sinners and the saints).

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i’ve had this written for a while, i just kind of forgot to post it lol don’t come for me. mentions suicide and has swears i think.

“Everyone in this house loves you!”

“No they fucking don’t!”

Five’s suicide attempt completely forgotten and his wounds mostly healed with the six hour long time pass, the duo yells at each other. Argument to brother bonding to argument and back again. There really is something wrong with the Hargreeves siblings. Ben just watches with half irritation and half concern (most likely for both Five’s mental health and Klaus’ safety).

“You don’t know that for sure!” Klaus grins maniacally here, sure that he’s got Five in a corner. But his brother, being the sneaky snake that he is, still manages to find a loophole.

“Diego doesn’t!”

However, instead of feeling somewhat smug at his victory over Klaus, Five’s eyes droop down and his face transforms into a more sad expression than the murderous one six seconds ago.

Klaus cocks his head, confusion etched all over his face. “What’re you talking about? He loves you a lot! Look, just because he’s never really said it-”

“He told me. Well, technically he showed me that he doesn’t.”

Silence. Klaus opens his mouth to speak but Five cuts him off again.

“It doesn’t matter,” he spits out, bitterness drowning his tone. “I don’t love him either.” But Five and Klaus both know that he’s lying, and that’s what hurts Five.

There is a silence as Klaus just stands still and Five walks over to the window, looking outside at the dark clouds.

Meanwhile, the other siblings have come home. The girls and Luther are helping Grace with dinner and Diego has stomped up the stairs to his room. But when he passes by Five’s room, he hears his name and can’t help but listen in.

_“Diego doesn’t!”_

_“What’re you talking about? He loves you a lot! Look, just because he’s never really said it-”_

_“He told me. Well, technically he showed me that he doesn’t.”_

_There is a moment of silence._

_“It doesn’t matter. I don’t love him either.”_

Diego can tell that Five is lying. And he sounds hurt. 

It’s safe to say that he’s confused as hell. When had he shown Five that he didn’t love him? Diego really did love his annoying, smartass brother. Why didn’t Five think so?

He lets a few minutes pass, then tempts the fates.

Diego opens the door.

Five whirls around and Klaus whips his head to face Diego. Klaus looks slightly infuriated and the smaller boy has his famous murderous look on his face.

“Don’t you ever knock?” He hisses, seething with anger. No one has ever seen Five this mad before; even Klaus looks mildly surprised.

“I… just heard you say something.” 

The two taller men can practically see fire in Five’s pupils. “Oh, imagine that! The fuck do you want, Diego?”

Klaus moves forward for reasons that Diego is unsure of, but Five shakes his head at him and he shrinks back. The tiny assassin is literally shaking with outrage. 

“...Why don’t you think that I love you?”

All of Five’s anger seems to slide off of him like water and he begins to shake. Diego is frozen in alarm while Klaus approaches Five carefully.

“You okay, Five?”

“Fine, fine…”

There is a moment of silence as Diego continues to stand in the doorway, Klaus sits back down on the bed, and Five paces up and down his room. He seems to be thinking hard to himself.

He finally looks up and locks eye contact with Diego as if he’s daring him to look away.

“Because you don’t.”

Another pause.

“Where would you get an idea like that?” Diego’s clearly avoiding saying that he loves Five for now, he just wants to know why.  
Five turns away, his mouth curling down into a small frown.

“Lila.”

“What does she have to do with this?”

“When we were in the barn and you told her that you know what it’s like to love dangerous people. You said, and I quote, ‘I know what it’s like to love dangerous people. The only difference is, they love me back.’.” Five stops for a second, then pushes on. “And you looked at Luther, then Allison, then Klaus, then Vanya. Then your gaze went back to Lila.”

Diego stays silent. He still doesn’t fully understand-

“You skipped over me, Diego!” Five yells, making it to the wall in two strides and punching it. It leaves a nice sized hole. “You fucking skipped over me! You don’t love me!

“You don’t love me.”

A chilling silence falls upon the room, and Klaus leans back on the headboard of the bed, closing his eyes and sighing quietly. Five raises his fist again to punch the wall, but he appears to lose his strength as his hand lands on the wall pathetically and weakly.

“I just thought…” Diego pauses, attempting and failing to swallow his guilt. “I just thought that you didn’t love me.”

Wrong thing to say. Five’s anger is back and at its full strength.

“What? You thought that I didn’t love you?” He pulls at his hair, tugging some out and it pains Diego to see. “Are you fucking serious right now? What the hell do you think brought me back home? What the hell do you think kept that little hope in myself lit up? Do you really think I would’ve starved and suffered alone for forty five years if I didn’t _love you_?”

Klaus is staring at Five, who is currently back to punching the life out of his bedroom wall and is coming closer and closer to breaking his fingers. 

He finally quits after a few minutes, turns to look at Diego again, and hisses out, “You’re an _asshole_.”

Then he blinks out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was short but i didn’t really know what to write-
> 
> next up will be the big talk... i still have to write it, i have prompts but i’ve been busy with school, editing, reading the federalist papers/dark bargain, and writing hamilton.  
> -  
> please leave kudos and a comment if you liked this. have a good day/night.


End file.
